Brawl Baby
by 2chillxx
Summary: Ponnyboy is one years old and the gang has to learn to take care of a baby. There will be ups and downs but will they make it out OK? (Dally and Johnny are alive) *Please review*
1. Pre Rumble Challenges

**Brawl Baby**

 **Darry's P.O.V**

It was the night we were finally going to stomp those socs for good. Run them clear to the west side, for good, I hope. Us greasers are sick and tired of getting jumped by those damn "jet- set" rich kids. You could feel the tension in our house. It's always tense before a rumble. But this was going to be the rumble to end all rumbles (well at least soc-grease rumbles). As I sat in the big arm chair I had only one thing on my mind. Ponyboy. Our 1 year old baby brother had nowhere to stay during the rumble. No one would be here to watch him. The gang always takes turns watching him when we need, but tonight everyone was fighting.

"I outta stay home with Ponyboy." I said half heartedly. "He needs someone to look after him."

Steve decided to share what he felt about that idea, "Oh you mean the ball and chain? Darry this is one rumble that you really can't miss man, you're the best fighter out of all of us. Ask somebody else to watch 'em."

"Don't call him that." Soda was sitting on the floor with Johnny playing with Ponyboy. Ponyboy was Soda's everything.

"Alright, Alright I'm sorry." Steve said sarcastically.

"Well we need to figure out who is gonna watch the kid soon enough man, we gotta go in ½ an hour." Dally said.

"Ally!" Ponyboy half shouted. Dally actually smiled at him. Ponyboy was just learning how to talk and randomly blurted out stuff sometimes like our names or colors and one time he said 'heater!' Dallas got in a lot of trouble for that one.

"Man I swear I think that kid has turrets." Two bit remarked.

"I'll watch him." Johnny's voice was so quite that I almost didn't hear him.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Hey wait we need all the men we can ge…." Steve began his sentence of disapproval but I shot him a look so mean it shut him right up.

"Yeah, I ain't exactly the best fighter there is, plus the guy with.." Johnny's voice trailed off. We all knew what he meant. The soc with all the rings that had jumped him was going to be there and he scared him somethin' awful.

" Well ok, you remember what to do right? Chocolate milk in the fridge and bottles in the…"

"Cupboard, yes Darry I remember." Johnny was good at taking care of Ponyboy.

Just as Johnny finished Dally shouted "7:00 WHO'S READY TO RUMBLE?!" "WE ARE!" Two bit, Steve, Soda and I replied. I went over and kissed Pony on the forehead. "I wuv you Dary" he smiled and said. "I love you too kiddo." I grinned, I couldn't help but worry. Soda came over and kissed Pony on the cheek. "Bye brawl baby." He said. "Bye 'Oda, I wuv you!" Ponyboy Curtis everybody, the happiest baby alive. We all ran out of the house whoopin' and hollerin' our famous greaser war cries.

"It's just you and me now kid." I heard Johnny say before we left. That didn't help calm my nerves. Maybe if we stomped those socs hard enough I could get home to see my baby brother sooner. Man I love that kid.


	2. Just Me & You

Just Me & You

Johnny's P.O.V

I was a little upset about missing the rumble but not really. I liked babysitting Pony, plus the guy with the rings was gonna be there and man I sure didn't wanna see him again. I had been jumped by socs before but this time was different. After the night the boys found me in the lot I wanted to carry a gun but Dally convinced me to just carry a blade, which I was fine with because I wasn't looking to end up in the cooler anytime soon. I was deep in thought when Ponyboy started to cry. He was sitting on the floor with his favorite stuffed dog. He usually cried if he didn't have the dog or if he was hungry so I figured he was hungry. I walked over and picked him up, swaying back and forth I said, "What's the matter Pony? You hungry baby?" he rubbed his big green-grey eyes and nodded. I walked in the kitchen and set him in his high chair.

"Whatcha want horsey man?" he smiled slightly and replied "Cake!"

"Would Darry let you have cake before bed?" I said. Man that kid knows the score. He doesn't lie about silly things, like cake, that normal kids would. He stopped grinning and shook his head sadly.

"Well," I said like I had a big surprise for him. "since it's just me and you, I'll let you have some cake."

He giggled and said "Tank you 'Ohnny I wuv you!" I was speechless. No one had ever told me that they love me. I didn't care that he only loved me because I was letting him have cake. That kid loves me, I kept repeating that sweet sounding sentence in my head. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I love you too Pony." I was over whelmed with joy.

After Pony was done his cake it was about time for him to go to bed, so I washed him up, tucked him in and turned on his night-light. After I shut the door to his and Soda's room I went down stairs and watched cartoons on the couch. I felt sleep drifting over me just as I heard Ponyboy start to cry. I rolled off the couch and started my tremendous journey up the stairs. I opened the door and started hushing and cooing. "What's wrong baby?" I asked genuinely concerned. "'Oda!" he managed to get out that much between wails. "Aw shoot, Sodapop'll be back soon don't worry." I said softly. "'Oda now!" Ponyboy wailed even harder. I saw that I had only one choice, take Ponyboy to see Soda. I mean I wasn't gonna get in the middle of the rumble. I was just gonna take Pony for a walk over to the lot and wait for them to be done. I picked Ponyboy up out of his crib, wrapped a blanket around him and left the Curtis household.

"Don't worry baby we're going to see Soda."I whispered.

When we got to the lot the socs were just leaving. Yes! A sign of defeat! I was so happy I ran into the cluster of busted up greasers to find the boys. I found them sitting on the ground lookin' real tired but real happy at the same time. They were all cut up and bruised. Two bit held his right side gingerly, looks like he got some cracked ribs. Soda's lip was busted open and Steve's nose was gushing blood. Dally had a black eye and a devilish look on his face and Darry's hands were bruised with a cheek to match. "Hey y'all." I said as friendly as possible. They all turned to look at me and Darry shot up like a lighting strike. "What in God's name are you doin' here?!" he said. I could tell he was angry by the look in his eyes. "Ponyboy was crying and wanted Soda so I told him we were gonna go see Soda. Darry really he wouldn't stop crying. I wasn't about to put him in danger you know that." I pleaded. "A rumble is no place for a baby to be hanging around Johnny Cade." He said firmly. By then Soda had taken Pony and was rocking him back and forth. "I was just tryin' to help." I half mumbled. Nobody in the gang had ever talked to me this way. "You've done enough, just go." Darry said, not making eye contact with me. I started to bawl like a baby but tried to hold it in. "Aw lay off Darry he was just trying to help." Dally was taking a bold risk by talking to Darry that way. Darry turned around and shot a mean look a Dally. Dally didn't even flinch. "Naw it's ok Dal. I'll just go." I said not wanting to face anyone. "OK well, see ya tomorrow?" Two bit said kindly. "Yeah." I said not caring if I ever saw anyone again. I was embarrassed. I hoped I hadn't screwed things up so bad that Darry wouldn't let me babysit again. But right now he was mad and I wanted to be dead.


	3. Forgive & Forget

**Thanks to all who reviewed and left suggestions. I hope you are enjoying the story!**

Forgive & Forget

Soda's P.O.V

I wish Darry hadn't hollered at Johnny like that. I mean I get that babies shouldn't be at rumbles, but it's not like Johnny was clobbering somebody with one arm and holdin' Pony with the other, he just showed up because he needed my help to calm Pony. I tried telling Darry that, but he can be real stubborn sometimes, just like mom.

"He could've been hurt!" Darry was determined to stay mad.

"Just take it easy Darry." Two bit was now trying to reason with him. "He wasn't gonna go and get in the middle of the rumble. C'mon man, Pony's OK and that's all that really matters right? Don't holler at Johnny like that you know well and good that he gets enough of that crap at home."

Darry sighed, "I guess you're right."

I was shocked Darry had almost never said those four words to anyone, let alone Two bit. But I guess Two bit had this way of putting things into words that you couldn't disagree with, good ol' Two bit.

"I gotta go find Johnny." I could now tell that Darry felt bad about overreacting. "I'll come too." I said. Darry looked puzzled but off we went searching for Johnny.

Just as we got close to our house we heard a bang then a scream then we watched as Johnny stumbled out of his house doubled over in pain. Panicking I ran over to see what happened with Darry hot on my heals and Pony still in my arms "'Ohnny!" Ponyboy cried.

Johnny lay limp on the ground holding his stomach. We dropped beside him. "Johnnycake what happened?" Darry asked in a soft frantic voice. Johnny coughed and said "The old man belted me with a two-by-four again." "Oh Johnny." I said, I hated it when his old man hit him. Just then, without a word Darry got up and walked towards Johnny's front door, opened it and walked inside. "What's he doing." Johnny asked, I had the same question. Then we heard a strange noise like a smack and Darry appeared right beside me again. "Darry you didn't…" I suddenly felt sick.

"It had to be done. He can't just keep hitting Johnny all the time, it had to stop, so I punched him." Darry was acting strange. "No," I said "You didn't, please tell me you're lyin'." "Soda, I'm serious. No one deserves to be beat by their old man." Darry had actually punched , I couldn't believe it. Johnny started to laugh. "Man you saved me the trouble." He said. "I been wanting to do that for years. So how'd he like getting clobbered?" I could tell Johnny felt this was amusing. "He didn't think it was too hot." Darry grinned. "C'mon let's go to our house." We helped Johnny up and started walking home.

"Darry," Johnny began. "I'm sorry about putting Ponyboy in danger, I was just trying to help." Darry sighed. "It's OK Johnny, I kind of overreacted. I'm glad that Pony has someone like you."

Johnny smiled. The happiness was just beaming off of him.

When we stepped in our house Steve, Dally and Two bit were sitting on the couch with frozen peas on their wounds and watching Mickey Mouse on TV. "Well ain't this a rare sighting," I teased "some JD hoods watching Mickey Mouse." "Shut up man, he's funny." Two bit's eyes were glued to the TV. I rolled my eyes. "'ICKEY!" Ponyboy shouted, he loves Mickey Mouse. I set him down on Two bit's lap and I sat in the arm chair. Johnny sat on the floor in front of me and Darry pulled a chair in from the dinning room. And there we sat, 6 greasers from the bad side of town, and a baby, watching a cartoon mouse drive a car.


	4. Understanding

Understanding

Steve's P.O.V

I'm happy Darry and Johnny forgave each other. Johnny doesn't deserve anymore hassling than he already gets. I really feel bad for Johnny, his old man just beats him and beats him. At least when my old man kicks me out he gives me a few bucks to make up for it, I still hate his guts though. But having a best buddy like Soda makes life a little easier. Except for that brat Ponyboy. I mean Soda always chooses to be with him instead of me. I just don't get it. Besides the fact that he's stolen my best friend, I don't really have a reason to hate him. He's a pretty cute kid, and smart for his age too. It's just really annoying that everyone always has to pull out all the stops for him.

So (as you can imagine) when Darry asked me to babysit I was not happy. "Why me?" I protested. "Because Steve, Soda is working, I have to go to work, lord knows where Dallas is, Two bit has to watch his sister and I don't wanna bother Johnny any more than I have to." Darry had a point "So that leaves you." "But I had plans with Evie." I still was not happy. "It'll only be for an hour until Soda gets home." "Fine." I added a few nasty nouns and adjectives after 'Fine'. "You watch your mouth around him or I'll shatter your jaw again, ya hear?" Darry meant business. He came over to me and plopped Pony on my lap. "See ya later." And he was gone.

Ponyboy looked up at me and smiled. I scowled at him. His smile soon turn to a frown. "So whadda ya wanna do kid?" I ask really not caring what he said. "Ickey." He said. "What?" I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. "Ickey." He said a little louder. "Kid what?" I was becoming impatient. "Ickey!" He shouted pointing to the TV. "Oh you wanna watch Mickey, ok." I walked over to the television and pressed the power button. But nothing happened. I pressed it about 20 more times and still nothing. Come to think of it, the radio wasn't playin' and the kitchen light was no longer on. Great, the power was out.

Now what am I gonna do? "Uh Pony we can't watch Mickey the TV ain't workin'." Pony whimpered and started to cry. "Hey , why don't we go to the park?" Pony sniffled and said "and play?" "Yeah Pony we can play." Yeah, yeah the kid annoyed me and all but I hate to see him cry.

I put his little leather jacket on him that Two bit had gotten him for his first Christmas and zipped it up. Then I fastened him into his little stroller and started walking to the park. Boy would this bruise my reputation as a tough guy, pushin' a little stroller with the baby Curtis in it.

When we got to the park the first thing Pony wanted to do was play in the sand. So I sat on a bench and watched him toss sand all over the place and get dirty. Darry wouldn't be happy about that. I tried to understand what everyone thought made him so special just then he waddled over to me and grabbed my finger. "I yike you Seve, you make 'Oda laugh and you nice." Then we waddled back over to the sand pit and continued making hole. Then it hit me. His honesty and thoughtfulness mad him so special.

And that's when the red Corvair pulled up.

 **Cliff hanger :O dun dun duhhh. What will happen next? Any suggestions?**


	5. Starting What We Finished

Starting What We Finished

Soda's P.O.V

Work went kinda slow today. Not that we didn't have much business, it's just that it was Steve's day off so it got boring being hit on by girls after a while. Which was weird considering being hit on by girls never gets boring, usually. I really wanted to get out of work early to see Pony. Darry had to work and everyone else was busy (except for Steve) so Steve had to babysit. Not that I don't trust ol' Stevie boy but I know Pony sorta rubs him the wrong way I knew that.

By 12:30 it was my lunch break so I decided I would walk home and check on the boys. Two bit said that around 1 he'd come around with his sister so that she could play with Ponyboy, so I'd wait around until then and then walk back to the DX.

As I walked back to our house about 5 blocks away from the DX, I passed our vacant lot. I was whistling a cheerful tune, admiring the clouds that looked like dragons, when a I saw a couple of socs circling Steve. _Crap! Where's Pony?!_ I thought as I started running to assist Steve in the ass-whooping of these no good socs that dare come on our side of town after the rumble! Unbelievable.

As I loped over to save the day I heard the socs cussing Steve out in huskey voices, Steve kindly returning the favor, though not looking very tough holding my baby brother.

"Kinda bold ain't Stevie?" Steve half jumped at the sound of my voice suddenly right next to him. "For these lousy jet-sets to be on our side even after the rumble where we kicked they're sorry butts." I said in the most sarcastically nice voice I've ever used. "Yup." Steve agreed. The socs just glared at us. Two big time richys for sure. One was wearing a dark blue sweater vest and just about the ugliest khaki pants I've ever seen on a human being. The taller-older lookin' one had a butt ugly yellow button up shirt on and some white pants that barely made it past his knees. It took every ounce of self-control not to burst out laughing.

"Beat it, you know the rules no jazz after the rumble we won, now go cry to your mamas and leave us alone." Steve said firmly in a mocking sort of tone. I just grinned as wildly as possible. Apparently these socs hadn't heard about the rumble and wanted to pick a fight and start warfare all over again. This was clear when vest decided he'd punch me right in the kisser. They went after Steve but ran for the hills when he pulled out his blade. "What the hell were they doing on our side? Soda you ok?" Steve watched as the red Corvair vroomed off. "Yeah I'm good." I got up off the ground, pulled out my handkerchief and dabbed the blood off my busted-open lip. "'Oda!" Pony shouted. I took him out of Steve's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, ya know that kid's alright." Steve said rubbing his chin. I was shocked. I never would have guessed that Steve of all people would say that about Ponyboy. "Yeah ,"I said smiling from ear to ear. "he sure is." And for the first time since mom and dad died, I knew we were going to be ok.


	6. Busted!

Busted!

Two-Bit's P.O.V

When Soda came home with a busted lip I knew something was up. "Geez, Soda when you and Sandy fight you guys don't hold back." I said sarcastically concerned.

"Funny, I wasn't fighting with Sandy. We had a little run-in with a couple of Socies." Soda was annoyed, I could tell. "Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it the nerve of those no good-… "Dead serious. They were cowards though I pulled out my blade and they ran like, like um um..." "Baby!" Ponyboy shouted. "Yeah Pony they ran like scared babies." Steve was laughing. What's up with him? I thought he didn't like Pony too well.

"Any y'all seen Dally or Johnny?" I asked getting sick of Steve making funny faces at Pony and Pony giggling thinking he was funny. "Nah, Dally's sleepin' off a hangover I think but I don't know where Johnny is." Steve said. "Johnny's folks told him he couldn't hang around anymore, since Darry hit his dad. So he's gonna lay low for a while." Soda's voice got quieter as the sentence went on. "He, what?" Steve and I said in unison. "Darry punched ." Soda was Rocking Pony back and forth. "Wow good for him." I was shocked. "Yeah, really." Steve agreed. "Two-bit where is that sister of yours?" Soda asked. "Mom came home early from work and took her to some friend's house, I'll watch the kid if ya want." "Sure that would be great, oh geez look at the time I gotta get back to work." Soda looked at the clock franticly . "I'll walk with you, I'm going to see Evie." Steve said. "See ya later Two-Bit." Soda came over and handed Pony to me. "Bye 'Oda, bye Seve." Ponyboy waved as they paced out of the door.

I looked at Pony and he looked at me. "Mickey?" I asked. He nodded. I hoped the power would be on here it was off at my house last time I checked. I walked over to the TV and pressed power. Success!

Pony and I watched TV for a while until Darry walked in. "Well isn't it -Two Punch." I teased. "What?" Darry pretended not to know what I was talking about. "Heard you clipped Johnny's old man." I set Pony on the floor to play with his toys. "Yeah I did and you'll keep your trap shut or I'll pop you one too." Darry huffed.

"No need to get feisty." I knew that probably wouldn't help my cause much. Darry just glared. He walked over to Pony and wrapped him in a big bear hug. "How's my kid brother?" He asked. "Good." Ponyboy smiled. "Where's Soda and Steve?" Darry asked as he put Pony back on the floor. "Soda walked back to work and Steve walked with him." I turned my attention back to the TV. "They had a run-in with the socs." I said like it was no big deal. "Are you kidding?" Darry was mad. "Yup. One busted Soda's lip again." "What will it take to get them to stay on their side of town?!" Darry clenched his hands into fists. "Cool it man, it's no big deal." I tried to calm him down; he was in a dangerous mood. "No big deal? First Johnny almost gets beat to death then the jumpings continue then we stomp their guts in a rumble and the jumpings continue?! And you say it's no big deal!" Darry shouted. Ponyboy started to cry. "Listen man, if the someboy gets jumped again we'll have it out again or something." I grabbed my coat and headed for the door. "I gotta go man. I'll catch ya later." Darry went over and picked up the crying Ponyboy and waved carelessly at me. I sure as hell did not want to be in the Curtis house when Darry's mad. Truth be told he kinda scares me. Hopefully he would calm down a bit before Soda came home. His moods are almost as violent as Dally's, almost.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the other ones but still hope you enjoyed it! Please Review I love to hear your suggestions!** **J**


	7. No Joke

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders** **L**

No Joke

Dally's P.O.V

"Jesus Christ are you serious?" I was dumbfounded when Two-Bit told me Muscles clocked Johnny's old man. "Yeah, heard it straight from the horse's mouth." Something in his tone was off but I ignored it. "Wow, of all people…" I was cut off when Johnny came walking into the vacant lot. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. Two-Bit and I just stared at him like he had three heads. "What?" He look puzzled as he touched around his face and hair to see if anything was out of place. "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" Johnny slumped down beside me underneath the old maple tree. "Why did Darry punch your dad?" I wanted answers and I wanted them now. "Because he hit me with a 2 by 4 again." He said bluntly. "Darry or your orld man?" Two-Bit said jokingly. "My old man, wise guy." Johnny seemed on-edge. "Geez Darry's becomin' more like Tim Shepard's gang everyday." I broke the awkward silence that lasted for several seconds. "Ain't that the truth." Two-Bit said bitterly.

XXX

The next day I stopped by the Curtis house to look for something to do it was around 9am s Darry and Sodapop would be getting ready for work. I came strolling in just as the two were running frantically all over the house like cockroaches when you turn the light on. "Dallas!" Darry sounded relieved yet there was worry in his pale eyes. "I need you to take Ponyboy to daycare." He said panting. "Ok, but why." Ponyboy never went to daycare, I was confused. "Our great- aunt in Cleo Springs called and said there was some kind of family emergency and Soda and I needed to go right away."Darry was speed-talking. "We should be home by 6 tonight to pick up Pony but if we aren't can you bring him home?" He was practically begging me. "Yeah, sure." I never even knew they had a great-aunt in Cleo Springs. Musta been a real emergency. "Where's this so called 'daycare'?" I asked. "Right off 11th street. It's called happy sunshine or something like that." Soda responded while putting his shoes on. "Alright." I went over to the couch to pickup Pony who was just sitting there watching Soda, Darry and me. "Ally!" He shouted. "Hey there kid." I said, I normally hate little kids with a passion but, Pony's alright. "Thanks Dal, you're a lifesaver." Darry said as he kissed Pony on the cheek and patted him on the head. Lifesaver, I've been called many things but never a, 'lifesaver'. It was unnatural. In a similar manner as Darry, Soda came over and kissed Ponyboy on the cheek and ruffled his hair. "Bye, I wuv you!" Pony yelled as they walked out of the door and vroomed off in their old Ford. "Kid, you really gotta work on your noise level." I said maybe too honestly for a one year old but hey, he is loud. "Sorry 'Ally ." he whispered sheepishly. "It's ok." I said and kissed him on the forehead then quickly looked around to make sure nobody saw.

On the way to daycare Ponyboy squealed at every dog, or cat or squirrel or duck or leaf or car or just about everything he saw. It was pretty cute though. I half hoped no one would see me carrying around this bright-eyed baby with sound issues but at the same time I wanted everyone to see because babies and bright eyes are chick magnets, I should know. With blue eyes like mine girls go nuts. Its flattering but can get really annoying sometimes.

Just as I was walking up the steps of 'The Happy Sunshine Childcare Centre' Pony buried his head into my shoulder and started crying. "What's wrong Ponyboy?" I asked. "Not going!" he wailed. "'Ally come too!" His lip quivered as he looked up at me. "Listen kid, daycare ain't so bad you can play with all the toys you want an nap as long as you want and nobody gonna judge ya. It'll be ok. I'll be back later to come get ya." I suddenly missed being a kid, before New York and before my folks hated me, life wasn't so crummy. He stopped crying and gave me a smile. "You sure?" he asked. "Of course I'm sure." I gave him a big squeeze and opened up the front door to the old run down brick building. Frankly I wasn't sure. Daycare could be living hell but how should I know what it's like. For a minute there I thought I was going soft. I guess a kid like Pony turns you soft but I guess that's not a bad thing when you're like me.

That's when I saw her….

 **A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing I love reading all of them. Every single review gives me inspiration that sparks a new idea so keep 'em coming.**

 **Ps. Who doesn't love a good Dally-Pony bonding moment right** **J**

 **Stay Gold Darlings.**


	8. I am Dallas Winston

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders** **L**

 **I am Dallas Winston**

Dally's P.O.V

Man she was the prettiest broad I ever saw. She had long brown hair that fell in the middle of her back in ringlets and curls. Her eyes were a deep color of blue like blue diamonds and her lips were plump and a soft pink. She was wearing a purple t-shirt and low cut jeans. She had a name tag on that read "Julie". By the way she was herding kids I assumed she worked here. I walked over to her, still holding Ponyboy.

"Hi, do you work here?" I said as innocently as humanly possible.

"Yes what can I do…. Awe what a cute baby. Hi little guy." She waved a Pony. He dug his head in my chest.

"Sorry about that he's kinda shy." I said.

"That's alright. Is he yours?" She asked.

It was hard for me not to laugh. Me, a dad? No way in hell. I bit back a laugh and said, "No he's my buddy's little brother. His name is Ponyboy."

"What an obscure name. Unique." She said. "I'm Julie." She pointed to her name tag.

"Dallas." I said. She smiled at me. She smiled like an angel, I don't usually get all gushy and feelingy but whoa. I couldn't help but stare for a second.

"Listen I gotta go," I said setting Ponyboy on the floor. "I'll be back later to pick 'em up. Uh.. do you want to.. I mean we could sometime…" this was way unusual for me, stuttering and stumbling over my words.

"Here," she handed me a slip of paper. "Call me sometime." She winked and picked Pony up off the floor. "See ya, Dallas." She said as she walked away. I couldn't tell if she was a greaser broad or some soc but I figured she wouldn't have even looked at me if she was a soc so I figured I was safe.

I was shocked. Ponyboy was kind of like my baby wingman. I laughed as I pushed the door open ang hopped down the steps.

This chick was going to ruin my rep.

XXX

I spent most of the morning and afternoon walking all over town thinking. Thinking about Julie. About how she was probably going to change me and when was the right time to call her. This wasn't right. I was supposed to be Dally the hard-ass who spent his adolescence on the wrong side of New York, Dally the kid that got arrested at the age of ten and the guy your mothers warned you about. Not Dallas the guy who was struck-dumb by some chick he saw one time. I am Dallas Winston, I thought.

I decided to clear my head and go see what kind of action I could find over at The Dingo. I hoped in this guy Bryon's car and started talking to him. I got bored after a while and went to see if I could start a fight but nobody was interested. So I walked back to the Curtis house and waited for it to be time for me to go pick up Pony.

By 6:00 Darry and Soda weren't home so I figured I should go pick up the kid. I was happy to if it meant I got to see Julie but when I got there she had already left. Oh well, I thought as I picked up Ponyboy and signed him out, I'll just call her tomorrow.

XXX

When I stepped in the door, Ponyboy in-hand I didn't see Darry nor Soda. Still not home? It was getting pretty close to 7pm. Ponyboy was probably hungry so I went to the kitchen and opened the cupboards.

"You want some soup?" I asked Ponyboy shifting cans and boxes.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

I went over to the stove, got a pot and poured the canned soup in it. I was all chunky and gross-looking so I decided I wasn't hungry.

When the soup was done I set it in front of Pony and gave him a spoon. I watched him make a fool of himself and spill the soup everywhere get it all over him but he just laughed.

When Ponyboy was all washed up and done his soup I took him into the living room to watch TV.

As he lay on my chest I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I chuckled as I yawned and closed my eyes.

It had been a strange day.

 **Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, following and favoriting I really appreciate it! I would also like to thank** **Pony'sgirlfriend** **for coming up with the name for Julie, go read some of her stories if you haven't already. They're amazing!**

 **Stay gold loves!**


	9. Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

Coming to terms.

Darry's P.O.V.

When Soda and I rolled in the driveway at quarter after midnight I was beyond exhausted. I barely remembered to put the truck in park before I took the keys out of the ignition. When I stepped in the door and turned the light on I was half surprised to see Dallas asleep on the couch with Ponyboy snuggled up on his chest. Dally jumped a little when the door slammed behind Soda. Pony shifted but didn't wake up.

"Hey where you guys been?" Dal asked, his voice was hoarse. He started to sit up but remembered Pony was on him, and layed back down.

"Our cousin was in a car wreck and our aunt wanted us to come see him and help take him home from the hospital. He's got a broken leg and a concussion but he'll be alright." I said as I flopped down in my big comfy arm chair. It was really weird seeing our cousin, Jeremy, since we hadn't seen him since we were little kids. He didn't come to mom and dad's funeral, I don't know why but it didn't bother me much. It bothered Soda a lot though.

"Oh." Dallas said simply like he wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Hey thanks for watching Pony." Soda said as he went over and picked our baby brother off Dallas. As Soda walked away to put Pony in his crib in their room Dallas gave him a disapproving look like Ponyboy was his own or something. It was really weird.

"Aw it was no problem," He said slowly, "I think I got myself a lady." I was shocked. He hadn't been going with anyone since him and Sylvia broke it off.

"Yeah and who would that be?" I tried not to sound too surprised considering he was Dallas and all. I could take him but truth be told when he gets angry it's like the devil falls upon him, so I try not to get on his bad side.

"Well when I dropped Pony off at daycare there was this really cute chick and I got her number, Julie something or other." He said, staring off into the distance like a love struck teenager.

"Just like that? She gave you her number?" Soda was standing in the doorway of the living room. "Must've never heard of you before."

Dallas didn't react. "I don't know when I should call her." He was fretting over when to call a girl? Unbelievable.

By now I was almost falling asleep in the arm chair, I was tired. "Just call her tomorrow." I said in a yawn.

"Ok." Dallas echoed my yawn and closed his eyes. "It ok if I sleep here?" Dallas had spent many nights on our couch, a lot of people have.

"Yup, goodnight hood." I said walking off to my room. "Night Soda."

"G'night Dar, night Dally." Soda was walking in the same direction but turned around to shut the light off. Dallas waved an arm at us and turned over on the couch.

It was silent in our house. Nothing but the soft sound of a police siren a couple miles away and crickets. I felt peaceful for the first time since mom and dad died. It had been a hectic couple months. I had to get custody of both Soda and Pony. And believe me it is not easy to gain custody of a baby, or a sixteen year old for that matter. But it was finally done. I was Pony and Soda's guardian and all the guys were around and that's all that mattered. I must have been real tired, I was sick of thinking funny.

 **Short chapter and not much happened but at least you know where Darry and Soda are now. If you guys have any suggestions or you just want to talk, leave a review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay gold loves!**


	10. All in a Day's Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders :(**

All in a Day's Work

Soda's P.O.V.

When I walked downstairs from mine and Pony's room I wasn't surprised to see Darry cooking breakfast and Two-Bit playing 'airplane' with Pony in the living room. Dally was gone -no surprise- , Steve and Johnny sat at the dining room table reading the newspaper, or at least trying to. The smell of bacon drifted throughout our tiny town house.

"Mornin'" Steve said gruffly.

"Morinin'.. Hey Two-Bit watch it. You're gonna drop that kid and give him brain damage or something." Two-Bit was circling the living room holding Ponyboy over his head making what was supposed to be airplane noises.

"No I ain't." Two-Bit said. He mock-fumbled Ponyboy in his hands and shot me a wild grin. I shot him a warning look.

"Hey there Johnnycakes, haven't seen you around much." I said, trying to keep from worrying about Two-Bit dropping Pony. He'd really get his two-bits worth if he did.

"Yeah," Johnny paused. "I gotta sneak out the house nowadays and it's been mighty difficult since the old man got laid off and is now home all of the time to fight with mom, you know how it is…" He was staring at the comic section where a cat and a dog were having a conversation, I don't get why everyone thinks those are so funny.

"Come and get it!" Darry shouted. Johnny, me and Steve raced to the kitchen but Two-Bit stopped behind us to carefully put Pony in his high chair. That's when I noticed that there were bruises circling around Johnny's neck. It looked like somebody had tried to strangle him. Somebody probably had. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Where's the cake?" Two-Bit asked, searching the icebox.

"There isn't any." Darry said promptly scooping an egg onto my plate.

"You're joking." I said. This was an outrage. Where's the cake?

"No I'm serious." Darry said.

"Well why not." Two-Bit said. "Where's the damn cake?"

"We're out of flour, relax I'll pick some up after work." Darry was trying to hide a smirk at how childish we were being.

"Well what's Ponyboy gonna eat?" Two-Bit was really concerned.

"Applesauce." Darry said as he scooped some mushy apples into a bowl. "Want some?" he waved the bowl underneath Two-Bit's nose.

"No thanks man," Two-Bit scrunched up his nose in disgust. "I personally would not want to eat something somebody else already chewed."

We ate our breakfast quickly because we all had to get to work. All except Two-Bit and Johnny, they were staying home to watch Ponyboy.

"Hey uh, where's Dally?" Johnny asked between bites.

"Met some girl, probably with her." I answered scarfing down the last of my toast.

"Probably just another fling." Two-Bit said.

"Not likely by the way he was acting." Darry remarked. "Oh man look at the time we gotta go Pepsi-Cola."

"Alright, alright." I scrambled upstairs to find my DX shirt and a pair of jeans. I returned minutes later and Darry and Steve were already in the truck.

"Bye baby." I went over and kissed Pony on the cheek. He smiled his semi-tooth smile and said,

"I wuv you 'Oda."

Pony made it hard for me to leave everyday, but Darry needed help with the bills so I had to miss Ponyboy for 8 hours a day so that he could eat.

Johnny chuckled and said, "Don't worry Soda he's in good hands. Now go you're gonna be late for work."

"Bye Johnnycakes." And I was out the door

XXX

The day went slow. Which was surprising considering it was Saturday. So Steve and I played a couple rounds of poker and close to the end of the day I owed him a pack of cigarettes and he owed me 20 bucks so it was a productive day.

Close to closing time a couple of socie looking guys brought this tuff mustang that needed an oil change and some work on the muffler.

I told Steve that I would take this one because I could see how he was getting worked up.

I slid under the car and I was almost done with the muffler when sudden darkness passed over me and all I could hear was ringing in my ears and someone say "Glory Soda!" I believed the voice was Steve's but I couldn't tell.

I felt a warm liquid run down my face. I reached up to touch my forehead but couldn't the bottom of the car prevented me from moving. Still, the only thing I could see was black.

I remember thinking, Goddamn it I'm stuck, right before I lost consciousness.


	11. Get Well Soon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

Get Well Soon

Soda's P.O.V

I awoke a few minutes later, or maybe it was hours, I couldn't tell, but by now it was dark out and I for some reason was in a bed. But it wasn't my bed at home. This bed was too hard to be my bed and the air smelt too much like disinfectant to be our house. I wasn't too sure as to what was happening or where I was, it was all a haze.

When my blury eyes slid into focus I saw six faces staring down at me, I recognized them as the gang and Ponyboy.

"Darry where am I?" I tried to itch my forehead but the bandage wrapped from ear to ear and all the way around stopped me.

"You're in the hospital little buddy." Darry's voice was soft and calm.

"Well why?" I didn't feel any pain anywhere and I wasn't too sure as to why there was a bandage around my head.

"The car lift at the garage failed and a car fell on top of you," Steve explained, "it took me, them two socs, the two paramedics and Wanda the cashier, to lift the car off of you enough so they could slide you out and get you to the hospital."

Then it all came flooding back. I was working on that mustang and I felt a warm liquid run down my face, which explains the bandage.

"You got a slight concussion and you're gonna have a nasty scar on your forehead but the doc said you're gonna be alright." Steve seemed like he felt guilty. He shouldn't, it's not his fault.

"'Oda!" Ponyboy squirmed in Dallas's arms. Dallas set Pony beside my leg. I patted his head gingerly.

"When can I get outta here?" I asked looking around the room. All of this white was making me feel sick, or maybe it was the concussion.

"Tomorrow, they wanna keep you overnight for observation or some kinda bull.." Darry said slumping down in a chair.

"Well this has been mighty fun. I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna go hunt some action elsewhere." Two-Bit has a short attention span, even shorter than mine.

He tossed one of those get-well- soon teddybears, the ones that look all sad after he winked at me he said "Dal, Johnnycakes, you down?"

They both nodded, I couldn't blame them, I wanted to get outta here too.

"You comin' Steve?" Johnny asked.

"Nah I'm gonna stay here with Soda and Muscles, for a while." He, replied pulling up a chair so that he was facing Darry across the bed.

"Alright see y'all later." Johnny called as he shut the door and the three of them started off down the hall.

"Gotta smoke?" I asked Steve, I normally don't smoke too much but I felt kinda wonkey and I wanted a smoke.

Steve lit one up and handed it to me. I looked down and saw Ponyboy sleeping and suddenly felt sleepy myself.

"Y'all don't have to stay here all night." I managed through a yawn.

"We know but we still will." Darry said. "Now don't go fallin' asleep and catching this place on fire."

I remember wanting to say, 'I won't' but it was too late, I was already asleep.

 **A/N: hey guys. I was thinking about ending this story in the next chapter. I already received some fabulous advice from Pony'sgirlfriend, that I will definitely use, any other suggestions?**

 **Stay gold lovelie**


	12. Ready or Not

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders.**

Ready or Not

Darry's P.O.V.

When I brought Soda home from the hospital the next day he looked like death-warmed-over. His concussion gave him nasty headaches and the cut across his forehead took a toll on his good looks, but he was still handsome.

When we walked in the door he slumped down on the couch and put an arm over his eyes. I hadn't told him that he wouldn't be able to work for the next few days yet, that would really bum him out.

I set Pony on the floor to play with his toys and went to the kitchen.

"You hungry Soda?" I asked. He probably was, he hadn't eaten anything at the hospital. Who could blame him?

He just laid there and groaned. Oh well, I was hungry.

In the middle of making macaroni and cheese from a box, Ponyboy started crying, he kept getting louder and louder. I didn't want to wake Soda so I rushed to the living room to calm him, what I hadn't realized was that Steve had already come inside and was holding Pony. I grinned and went back to making lunch.

Minutes later Pony started crying again. Worried about Soda's well-being I got frustrated and did something I shouldn't have.

"Shut him up! Make him stop, he's gonna wake Soda!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" Steve shouted back. "Dar, I think he has a fever."

Great , just what I need right now.

I sighed and went over to get him from Steve. I touched his forehead. "Jesus.." I mumbled. His forehead was hotter than Marylin Monroe.

I went over and grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in his mouth. After it beeped it read; 102. Fevers that high are unhealthy for babies, or anyone for that matter.

Soda had woken up by this time and was sitting up on the couch rubbing his head. "What's goin on?" he asked.

"Pony's got a fever." I said rubbing Pony's soft cheek.

"I'll go give him a cold bath." Soda stood up, then sat back down, then stood up again like he was restarting or something. I could tell he was dizzy.

"I'll help you." I didn't want him falling in the bath tub and drowning so I figured he needed as much watching as Ponyboy. "Steve watch the mac' 'n' cheese." I instructed.

"Why, does it do tricks?" Perfect time for a smartass remark there Steve, I thought but I just glared at him.

I carried Pony upstairs to the bathroom, Soda, not far behind me, stopping to rest every few steps.

I got into the bathroom and turned the tub on to cold. But not too cold because I didn't want him to go into shock. I took off his little onsie and fake jeans and set him in the cool water. Soda splashed water on his tiny body and he giggled. Then his giggled turned into a smile. He looked up at me and actually smiled.

As I looked down at our little baby brother, in his eyes I saw hope. It had been a crazy year but I knew in my heart we were going to be ok. Though I wasn't looking forward to his teenage rebellious years, I was looking forward to watching him grow up. He was our last connection to mum and dad and I wasn't going to let anyone take him away from us. It was going to be a wild ride, but I was ready.

The End.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who supported my first fanfic! I would especially like to thank,** **mycookiegirl** **and** **Pony'sgirlfriend** **whose suggestions were used in this chapter. And to** **Pony'sgirlfriend** **my dear friend, thank you for helping me and for your wonderful suggestions and support you rock! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed I love you all!**

 **Ps. Please excuse any typos, spelling errors or OOC's thanks to all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay gold.**

 **-2chillxx**


End file.
